Prueba de fuego
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: Hinata no estaba segura de gustarle a Naruto, por los que sus amigas la animan para hacer una prueba de fuego para asegurarse de que aquello se confirme y vallan juntos al Baile de Primavera. [NaruHina] [AU] [Trhee-Shot] [Leve SasuSaku, SaiIno y NejiTen]
1. Le gustas

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso:__ Este es un BrithdayFic hecho con mucho cariño para "karla-eli-chan" por su cumpleaños._

_Advertencia:__ AU._

* * *

**Prueba de fuego.**

**Capítulo 1:**** Le gustas.**

Estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela. Un grupo de cuatro chicas parloteaban en las gradas mientras que en el campo de juego los chicos del equipo de basquetball hacían lagartijas y abdominales; estaban siendo entrenados por el profesor Gai para el campeonato de la semana entrante.

Ese era el motivo por el que muchas chicas estaban allí. Nada mejor que sentarse a ver a los galanes de sus cursos entrenando en cuero sus ya bien trabajados cuerpos. También era una buena ocasión para animarlos por el próximo juego y acercarse a ellos.

—Hina-chan, ya deja de mirar tanto a Naruto-kun. Haces que sea muy obvio el hecho de que estás enamorada de él. —Dijo Ino codeando a su amiga de ojos perla.

Al instante la Hyuga agachó un poco la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron de un muy visible —demasiado para su gusto— color carmesí.

_"¿Soy tan obvia?"_ Se preguntó en su interior la pelinegra, haciendo que se sonrojase aún más ante el pensamiento de que quizá ya todos se daban cuenta de que le gustaba... más bien, le encantaba Uzumaki Naruto, o peor, que hasta el mismo rubio sabía que traía a la ojiperla babeando por él y que se hacía el distraído o a veces la ignoraba porque no quería absolutamente nada con ella.

Eso, además de hacerlo sonrojar, la entristecía.

—¡Ino! —La reprendieron Sakura y Tenten al ver la expresión de tristeza que había logrado formar la Yamanaka en el rostro de Hinata.

—Sólo digo que tenga más cuidado con esas miradas poco discretas. —Se defendió la rubia.

—Hina-chan, ¿Porqué no vas a hablarle luego del entrenamiento? —Preguntó la chonguitos marrones para intentar animar a su amiga de ojos perla.

—Es una buena idea —Acotó la pelirosa—. Naruto-kun siempre es el último en salir porque siempre le gusta quedarse hasta lo último, así estarían solos.

—¿Quién sabe? Hasta podrías besarlo. —Habló una sonriente y pícara Tenten.

—Y nosotras podríamos cuidar la puerta del gimnasio para que nadie entrara y los molestara. —Agregó la rubia.

La Hyuga ya que con el simple hecho de que plantearan que fuera a hablarle al rubio había hecho que se sonrojara visiblemente, por lo que, por ende, cuando escuchó la idea de besarlo, su rostro pasó a un nuevo nivel, completamente rojo, que jamás habían visto sus amigas, y que, al ser tan grave y junto con la expresión no muy comprensible de Hinata, sus amigas empezaban a preocuparse por su estado de salud. Parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Millones de dudas la asaltaron a la vez. ¿Y si él ni si quiera quería hablar con ella y la rechazaba? ¿Y si sí quería hacerlo pero al momento se congelase de la vergüenza y timidez? Por un momento se dijo que no debía ser tan pesimista y pensar o esperar a que todo salga bien. Pero luego de eso, otra duda peor la asaltó; ella no había besado nunca, ¿Qué haría? De seguro sería terrible que el rubio se diese cuenta que la ojiperla no tenía experiencia y no tenía idea de qué hacer con su boca...

O con su lengua. Increíblemente se puso aún más rojo —cosa que parecía imposible con lo rojo que ya de por sí estaba— de lo que ya estaba al imaginarse dándole un beso francés al Uzumaki.

—¿Estás bien, Hina-chan? —Preguntó la Haruno poniendo una mano en su frente.

—Exagerada. —Dijo la rubia en tono bajo.

—¡Ino! —Volvieron e reprender Tenten y la pelirosa.

La rubia solo chasqueó la lengua.

Cuando tienes un millón de dudas, todas esas dudas son generadas por dudas anteriores, ya que todo tiene un comienzo, entonces, para hacer entender a sus amigas las mil y un incógnitas que le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza, la ojiperla solo elevó la mirada a sus amigas, aún algo sonrojada, y les hizo una pregunta simple de formular y difícil de responder, pero muy aceptable:

—¿Y-y si no le gusto? —Preguntó jugueteando con los pliegues de su falda; parte del uniforme escolar.

Sus tres amigas cambiaron sus expresiones a una de comprensión y entendimiento. Pero al poco tiempo el silencio y el buscar la forma de darle ánimos a la Hyuga para que valla a hablarle y averiguara la respuesta fueron opacados por la implacable "sabelo todo del amor" —según ella misma—, Ino Yamanaka.

—¿Y si sí le gustas y todo resulta bien? —Contra-atacó la última pregunta la rubia de brazos cruzados.

—Eso es cierto. —Admitió la pelirosa.

Tenten solo asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con ambas. Luego hubo un silencio en el que la pelinegra no supo qué responder, lo único que le quedaba era decirles que no porque tenía vergüenza, lo cual no sería nuevo para la chias ya que conocían lo tímida que era la ojiperla. Pero de igual forma sabía que sus amigas insistirían una y otra vez hasta que fuera a hablarle.

Haruno, al comprender lo tímida que era su amiga, más ante la persona que le gustaba, tal y como ella solía ser, quiso darle ánimos, ya que sentía que Naruto y Hinata podrían hacer una hermosa pareja.

—¿Qué tal si buscamos señales que indiquen que a Naruto-kun le gustas? Así no estarás tan nerviosa cuando le hables —Acotó la pelirosa.

—¡Es una gran idea! —Respondió sonriente la de pelo color chocolate.

—Y yo sé justo como efectuarla —Habló la rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Sólo debemos prestar atención a las señales. Por ejemplo: los chicos muestran interés cuando alguien les gusta, eso es lo obvio y lo más básico.

Y sí, lo era. La mayoría a la hora de buscar 'señales' que muestren que alguien gusta de otro alguien, plantearían primero el tema del interés, ya que es obvio que a si a los hombres les gusta algo se interesan por ello, no como el caso de las mujeres cuando quieren hacerse las difíciles o no mostrar interés en un hombre que les fascina porque creen en ese dicho de: "Ellos quieren lo que no tienen".

Pero lamentablemente, Hinata no era de esa mayoría. Para ella si algo te gustaba mostraban interés y punto, siendo hombre o mujer. Ella no contaba con que al mostrar interés, cada vez que podía y su timidez no le ganaba, hacia Naruto y éste no viera las señales ya que era muy despistado, no significaba que él realmente no estuviera enamorado de ella y, al ser inexperto, no tuviera idea de qué hacer frente a ella.

_"Lo más básico." _Repitió la pelinegra en su interior. ¿Es que acaso ni si quiera sabía lo más básico?

—Vamos, Hina-chan. Muévete. No te quedes ahí. —Dijo la voz de la rubia desde abajo de la gradas, haciéndole señas de que las siguieran.

Se había quedado sentada y pensando en sus cavilaciones, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que sus tres amigas ya habían bajado de las gradas y se dirigían al baño. Bajó rápidamente y alcanzó a sus amigas, que iban a paso lento para esperarla. En el pasillo, en camino al baño de mujeres, la charla continuó.

—Muy bien... —Prosiguió Ino— Busquen señales de que Naruto-kun esté interesado en Hina-chan.

—Yo tengo una —Dijo Tenten—. Sakura-chan y Hina-chan son muy buenas estudiantes, pero a la que siempre le pide ayuda es Hina-chan.

—Buen punto. ¿Él te escucha cuando hablas? —Preguntó la rubia mientras habría la puerta del baño y la pelinegra asintió adentrándose en el tocador de damas.

Ya dentro del baño, la rubia sacó de su bolso algo de maquillaje, Tenten le arreglaba el uniforme y Sakura peinaba su larga y lacia cabellera negra. La charla continuó.

—Genial. Que te escuche cuando hablas demuestra que siente interés por ti como más que una amiga. —Dijo la Yamanaka.

También hubiera dicho que él siempre sonreía y se ponía algo nervioso cuando la veía, pero apenas si contaba porque al ser atolondrado, eso disfrazaba el nerviosismo, además, el chico parecía sonreír a pesar de todo cada minuto de su vida.

—El otro día, cuando fue el cumpleaños de Ino-chan, te llevó hasta tu casa de regreso aunque tú le dijiste que Ko-san pasaba a buscarte. —Habló Tenten.

Y así, fueron una por una diciéndole a Hinata, mientras la embellecían, todas las señales que le había dado Naruto para que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, desde la más mínima hasta la más obvia de todas. La confianza en la ojiperla poco a poco volvía a su ser y el rojo abandonaba sus mejillas.

—¡Ya estás lista! —Anunció la rubia, sonriendo orgullos con ambas manos en sus caderas.

No habían hecho demasiado, ya que Hinata siempre estaba bien arreglada, pero ella no utilizaba maquillaje, así que lo único que hicieron sus amigas fueron varios retoques y agregar rimel de pestañas, delineador y un brillo labial muy natural que nutría los labios.

Salieron del baño y se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio. Al llegar cerca de las puertas vieron como todos los chicos salían de éste, a excepción del Uzumaki. La rubia sonrió con condescendencia; siempre parecía acertar en sus predicciones y también emparejar bien a las personas, o dar buenos consejos.

—Ahora sólo entra al gimnasio. —Animó la rubia dándole empujoncitos para que entrase.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Le dijo en un susurro Tenten mientras le sonreía con ternura.

—Recuerdo lo que te dije: Para saber si le gustas, debes hablar con él sobre el Baile de Primavera de éste año. Si te invita al baile cuando saques ese tema, entonces está completamente enamorado de ti.

Hinata asintió sonriendo levemente. Tenía un destello de esperanza en su interior.

Dejó a sus amigas atrás, quienes cerraron la puerta del gimnasio y se quedaron allí para hacer guardia. Entró y efectivamente, aún estaba el rubio tratando de encestar allí. Hinata paró en seco al ver que Naruto, con el torso descubierto, se giraba hacia ella y le sonreía pícaro, para luego comenzar acercarse intentando peinar su cabello con algo de nerviosismo al verse en ese estado, todo sudoroso y despeinado, ante la chica que a su parecer era la más bella de la escuela.

—¡Hola Hinata-chan! —Saludó, como siempre, efusivo.

—Ho-hola, Naruto-kun —Le respondió agachando la mirada con timidez— ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —Preguntó luego de un incómodo silencio en el que no sabían qué hacer.

—Muy bien. Para mi es mu fácil, ni si quiera estoy cansado. ¡Ya verás que a semana entrante ganaremos el campeonato! ¡De veras! —Contestó sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a charlar. La charla fue sobre cosas cotidianas, no muy animada pero tampoco aburrida del todo. La timidez y nerviosismo fueron desapareciendo a medida que fluían los temas de conversación y comenzaban a sonreír más. Hasta que llegó el momento en que la ojiperla decidió hacer la prueba de fuego y hacer la pregunta que hace rato quería hacer. El rubio también quería hacerle una pregunta que tenía que ver con el tema, por lo que ambos ganaban al sacar ese tema de conversación.

—¿Irás al Baile de Primavera? —Preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos.

—¡Por supuesto que iré! —Contestó sonriéndole— Pero... no tengo con quien ir —Admitió el rubio y comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso— Hina-chan...

—¿Sí?

—Yo...Tú... ¿Ya tienes con quién ir al Baile? —Preguntó para asegurarse de tener el pase libre con la Hyuga.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Estaba funcionando. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta del rubio. Desde afuera, sus amigas festejaban, ya que habían pegado las orejas a la puerta y escuchado toda la conversación de la tórtolos.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres ir al Baile de Primavera conmigo? —Preguntó al fin el rubio.

La tres chicas fuera del gimnasio chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria. Al rato, salió Hinata sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Todas se tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a azotarla a preguntas y, entre risas y sonrojos, la ojiperla las contó todo detalladamente, aunque ya supieran de lo que habían hablado gracias a lo que escucharon detrás de la puerta.

Entraron a clases riendo. Hinata, obviamente, era la más feliz de todas; iría con su amor desde la infancia al baile, lo más probable, sería que la bese allí mismo...

Y ahí devuelta la asaltó esa condenada pregunta: ¿Qué haría y cómo lo haría?

—¿Pasa algo, Hina-chan? —Preguntó Tenten al ver que a la pelinegra se le había esfumado la sonrisa.

—¿Ahora qué le pasa? —Preguntó la rubia Yamanaka en tono de queja— Le gustas e irás al baile con él. Se su pone que deberías estar feliz.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto salió ya limpio de las duchas y se vistió. Salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su salón, ya que estaba llegando tarde a clases. En el camino se encontró con Sasuke, quien había pedido permiso para ir al baño y ahora también estaba de camino al salón de clases junto con su amigo rubio.

—¿Porqué sales tan tarde del gimnasio? —Preguntó como al pasar.

—Me quedé hablando con Hinata-chan. —Contestó felizmente.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja sorprendido. No se lo esperaba. Se preguntó si al fin el rubio se había dado cuenta de que la pelinegra estaba profundamente enamorada de él hace tiempo y éste se había animado a hablarle como más que un simple amigo de una buena vez.

—Ella vino al gimnasio mientras estaba entrenando. —Le aclaró poniéndose ambas manos manos en la nuca.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos, no podía ser que la Hyuga tenía que haber dado el primer paso para que ambos se quedasen hablando a solas. El pelinegro puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Y a la invité a salir al Baile de Primavera! —Le comunicó sonriendo emocionado.

Sasuke volvió a alzar las cejas. Bueno, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado enamorada de él desde el primer momento ni dio el primer paso para iniciar conversación, pero al menos la había invitado al Baile.

—Creo que empiezo a gustarle. —Comentó sonriente.

—Naruto —Dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta del salón, y cerrando los ojos intentando no perder la paciencia—. A Hinata-chan, ya le gustas, le gustabas y lo más probable es que sigas gustándole. —Le informó.

Luego de decir aquello entró al aula de clases sin más, dejando sólo y congelado a Naruto ante su comentario.

Hinata siempre había estado enamorado de ella y recién se daba cuenta. ¿Qué tan despistado podía llegar a ser? Se reprendió mentalmente por aquello mientras entraba a clases.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

_**¡Hola! Gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado. Les agradecería muchísimo si dejaran un review comentando que les pareció.**_

_**Cómo ya dice al principio del fic, éste es un fic de regalo de cumpleaños para "karla-eli-chan". ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :)**_

_**Ella me pidió que hiciera un ItaHina o NaruHina, como no tenía idea que cómo hacer un ItaHina, aquí le dedico con mucho cariño este NaruHina. Éste no fue tan romántico como me hubiera gustado... o como te hubiera gustado a ti, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo será muy romántico.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Mi primer beso

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Prueba de fuego.**

**Capítulo 2:**** Mi primer beso.**

Una ronda de chicas sentadas en posición india parloteaban sin parar sobre 'cosas de chicas', entre ellas, la inseguridad de Hinata de ir con Naruto al Baile de Primavera, ya que sentía que quizá fuera a arruinarlo con sus tartamudeos, pero en realidad, lo que más le preocupaba era que sus amigas le habían dicho que lo más probable era que besase al Uzumaki en dicho baile, el problema: ella no sabía besar.

—¡Ya tranquilízate! —Habló la rubia a la ojiperla— Sé que te gusta y todo eso pero, por favor, no estés tan nerviosa, una vez que estén allí, todo saldrá natural —Probó animarla en tono más suave—. Además, no es como si estuvieras nerviosa por es tu primer beso.

La rubia se echó a reír, pero Sakura y Tenten miraron a Hinata, quien enrojeció al tope y bajó la mirada con vergüenza. Se sentía tan inexperta. Ante el silencio de todas sus amigas, la rubia paró sus carcajadas y se le quedó viendo a la Hyuga con los ojos como platos.

—Hina-chan... tu aún no has...

.

* * *

.

.

—Aún no entiendo porqué rayos estás tan nervioso, dobe. —Admitió Sasuke mirando a su amigo rubio.

—¡No estoy nervioso! —Replicó chillando el Uzumaki, al tiempo que intentaba arreglarse la corbata.

Estaban en una tienda de un centro comercial. El rubio le había pedido imperiosamente al pelinegro que lo acompañara para elegir un traje adecuado y que lo hiciera lucir genial para el Baile de Primavera, ya que quería verse bien ante su cita y, según Ino, un hombre bien vestido atrae más.

Y aunque no había forma de que Hinata se enamorara más de lo que ya estaba de Naruto, tampoco podía ir desaliñado al baile cuando estaba seguro de que ella estaría más que preciosa para el evento. Por lo tanto, necesitó ayudo de un amigo atractivo para las mujeres para elegir un traje, osea Sasuke, y el pelinegro, a sabiendas de que el rubio insistiría una y otra vez, aceptó acompañarlo y hacer de crítico.

—¡Sólo quiero verme bien para Hinata-chan, teme! ¡De veras! —Le aseguró con bochorno.

—Seguro... —Murmuró el Uchiha con las manos en el bolsillo y expresión entre hastiada y aburrida, o quizá ambas.

Luego de varias horas, por fin el rubio encontró un traje que le sentara bien. Se miró en el espejo desde varios ángulos y sonrió con aprobación.

—¡Perfecto! —Celebró con alegría.

.

.

* * *

.

Ya estaba lista. Su bolso con su celular y dinero, por si las dudas, estaba sobre su cama. Su bello vestido blanco, corto, apretado desde la cintura hasta el escote, el cual resaltaba gracias el resultado de su generoso busto, no podía quedarle mejor. Llevaba un brazalete plateado con brillantes en su muñeca derecha, y ningún accesorio más.

Hinata terminaba de peinarse el flequillo frente al espejo. No podía estar más hermosa de lo que ya estaba, lo cual le daba algo de confianza, aunque no la suficiente como para no estar temblando desde ya, por lo que ni quería imaginarse cómo estaría cuando el rubio al fin llegara para buscarla e ir al Baile de Primavera.

Tocaron la puerta. Dejó de peinarse y habló con su voz tenue.

—¿Sí? —Inquirió detrás de la puerta.

—Te está esperando en la sala. —Informó en su conocido tono tajante su hermana menor.

—Gracias, Hana-chan. Ya voy. —Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Su hermana se marchó a su habitación, mientras que la Hyuga mayor tomaba su bolso y se dirigí a la sala, donde estaba sentado su amor desde la infancia, Naruto, junto con su padre Hiashi, quien le dedicaba una mirada desafiante y llena de celos, como cualquier padre, con su semblante siempre severo y serio.

—¡Hola Hinata-chan! —Saludó efusivo el rubio.

Naruto se quedó pasmado, de verdad estaba bellísima. La inspeccionó de hito en hito mientras ella lo saludaba con voz baja y se sonrojaba al ver como la ojeaba de arriba a abajo. Al rato el rubio miró de reojo hacia el padre de su pareja y decidió que luego la alagaría después, cuando no tuviera a Hiashi mirándolo, más bien, atravesándolo con esa mirada que decía "No-te-acerques-a-mi-hija".

—Y-ya estoy lista. —Informó la ojiperla.

—Entonces, vamos. —Dijo sonriente.

Naruto se levantó y saludó al Hyuga mayor con un apretón de manos, el cual le dolió y —para su gusto— fue demasiado prolongado, llegando al punto de que Hinata tuvo que intervenir para que lo soltara de la mano y dejara de estrangulársela, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos con odio.

—¿Ko-san pasará a buscarme? —Preguntó a su padre interponiéndose entre ambos.

Hiashi soltó la mano de Naruto, la cual ya estaba perdiendo color por la presión que hace rato estaba cortando la circulación de su sangre. El rubio tragó grueso y se sobó la mano estrujada.

—Yo podría traer de vuelta a Hinata-cha. —Se ofreció el rubio.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por unos segundos.

—De acuerdo —Contestó de forma tajante—. Pero que sea antes de las once y media. —Advirtió el mayor.

Luego de que saludaran, partieron en el auto del rubio hacia el dichoso baile. El camino fue algo silencioso, ya que ambos estaban nerviosos.

.

* * *

.

—Ya debería haber llegado. —Dijo un rubia en tono de queja, al tiempo que miraba la hora en su celular por enésima vez.

—Ya cálmate, Ino-puerca. —La tranquilizó su amiga pelirosa.

De la nada llegó una sonriente Tenten al lado de ambas, Sakura e Ino. Luego de saludarlas, miró distraídamente a la puerta de entrada y allí vio entrar a una preciosa chica de ojos perlas y a un rubia sonriente y algo hiperactivo, de la mano. La chica estaba algo sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

La moreno tironeó del vestido de Sakura sin despegar la vista de Hinata.

—Miren. —Dijo señalando a la pareja recién llegada.

—¡Sí! —Festejó Ino— Todo salió como yo lo planeé. —Dijo orgullosamente, posando sus manos en sus caderas.

—Hacen muy linda pareja. —Comentó la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura miró a sus amigos, los cuales caminaban de la mano hacia ellas, con una mezcla de felicidad por ver a Hinata tan feliz, al igual que Naruto, y melancolía al ver cómo todos tenían pareja, menos ella; Ino había sido invitada por Sai, bueno, en realidad la rubio invitó al chico, pero al fin y al cabo contaban que tuvieran pareja para el Baile, luego estaba Tenten, quien había arreglado venir con Neji "sólo como amigos", para decepción de muchos, luego estaban Naruto y Hinata y... Ella, que estaba sola, replanteándose que quizá no debería haber rechazado la propuesta de Lee sobre ir juntos al Baile.

Miró hacia todos lados, esperando encontrar a su amado pelinegro, Sasuke, y también esperando el momento del golpe bajo; sabía que había posibilidad de que el Uchiha fuera con Uzumaki Karin.

—¡Hola chicas! —Saludó un rubio efusivo.

—Ho-hola, Sakura-chan, Tenten-cha e Ino-chan. —Saludó la de ojos perla con timidez.

Después de los saludos, y varios halagos por la apariencia de ambos, ya que tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban muy bien vestidos y arreglados, una voz interrumpió la amena charla que estaban llevando, en la cual al rato se les unió Sai.

—¡Hola a todos los estudiantes! —Saludó la directora, Tsunade— Debo recordarles que al final de la noche se coronará a la reina del Baile de Primavera. Así que espero que las señoritas se hayan preparado para esto —Dijo la rubia en el escenario, con su micrófono en la mano—. Sin más, les deseo una espléndida noche.

Dicho aquello, la música empezó a sonar y muchos fueron a la pista de baile para moverse al compás de las canciones que ponía el DJ. En el grupo de Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Neji —el recién llegado había estado ausente porque había ido a buscar algo de beber para su pareja, y al estar lleno de gente le resultó algo complicado hacerlo con rapidez— y Sakura, todos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombro, para luego ir a la pista y bailar como todos los demás.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Oye, Sakura-chan! —Llamó un pelinegro que intentaba acercarse a la pelirosa empujando pareja tras pareja en el medio del tumulto de alumnos de secundaria.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Respondió sorprendida.

—¡Al fin llegas, teme! —Dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

—Hola, dobe —Le devolvió el saludo con seriedad el Uchiha—. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con mi auto. —Explicó poniéndose a bailar junto con sus amigos, más bien, junto a Sakura.

Ya cada uno parecía tener pareja, por lo que el DJ se dijo que ya era hora de poner canciones lentas y hacer el ambiente un poco más romántico. Las luces de colores se apagaron y sólo dejaron prendida una luz blanca que daba contra la luz disco, que hacía destellar millones de lucesitas por toda la pista de baile.

Naruto miró a Hinata y luego le tomó las manos.

—¿Bailas? —Le preguntó, no estaba seguro de si ella se sentiría cómoda o si se sonrojaría al extremo como usualmente hacía.

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir y con timidez puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello del rubio, quien la tomó por las caderas. Se dejaron llevar por la música lenta, con letra tierna y romántica, mientras inconscientemente acercaban su rostros el uno al otro.

—Te ves hermosa, Hina-cha. —Dijo el rubio en voz baja y sin pensarlo.

—Gracias. —Respondió ella sorprendida y casi imperceptiblemente, sonrojada.

Siguieron acercando sus rostros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro chocando contra sus labios. Se abrazaron con más fuerza, como si nunca más quisieran soltarse. Y no querían hacerlo. Estaban apunto de rozar sus labios cuando un reflector encandilante los alumbró a ambos, frenando en seco la romántica escena en el acto.

—¡Felicidades a la reina de Baile de Primavera! —Dijo la directora con una sonrisa.

El rubio miró molesto al escenario, donde la esperaban a Hinata, quien estaba sonrojada al extremo, la directora, la vieja Tsunade, y otra chica que sostenía la corona de Reina de Baile de Primavera. ¡Estúpida coronación innecesaria! ¡Estaban arruinándole el momento con Hinata!

La Hyuga, por su parte, miró con ojos como platos como todos la aplaudían, al tiempo que se ponía roja como un tomate maduro. Con algo de timidez, y con ayuda de incitaciones por parte de sus amigas, primo y pareja, caminó lentamente y con la mirada gacha, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, al escenario, donde la coronaron y volvieron a aplaudirle.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El rubio estacionó su auto frente a la mansión Hyuga con pesar. Se le notaba algo decaído, al igual que a la ojiperla sentada del lado del copiloto.

—Ya llegamos. —Informó desilusionado.

—Adiós, Naruto-kun. —Saludó intentando esbozar una leve sonrisa. Falló en el intento.

—Adiós, Hina-chan —Saludó él también—. Cuídate. —Agregó cuando la pelinegra salía del auto.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta de la mansión, cuando se paró en seco. Esa era la última oportunidad que tendría, y no iba a desperdiciarla. Dio media vuelta y fue corriendo de vuelta al auto, teniendo cuidado de no caerse ya que llevaba zapatos con tacón. Entró y se sentó del lado del copiloto.

—Hinat-... —No llegó a terminar la frase.

Porque fue interrumpido por un beso de la Hyuga, un tierno y dulce beso. El primer beso de _ambos_. Si es que no contaban el de Naruto con Sasuke, ocurrido accidentalmente hacía años atrás. Se separaron por unos momentos y sonrieron.

—Adiós. —Saludó ella nuevamente.

Luego de otro beso más de despedida, la ojiperla bajó del auto y esta vez si entró a su hogar. Mientras que el rubio se quedaba en su auto viendo embelesado a la pelinegra, nos se fue de allí hasta que la vio entras a su hogar, para luego sonreír ampliamente y emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

_**¡Holas! Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, el cual es el ante-último T.T Sí, esto sería un Trhee-Shot. Bueno, volviendo al fic, agradecería que dejaran un review con su opinión, ojalá les haya gustado el leve SasuSaku que agregué casi sin darme cuenta, y bueno, también las demás parejas como NejiTen y SaiIno.**_

_**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap. ¡Saludos!**_


End file.
